Going Back to Scranton
by HalpertLove
Summary: Jim leaves New York and Karen behind to get back to Pam rating M for future content
1. The Long Road Home

_This is my very first try at fan fiction. I am slightly obsessed with the office. This just kind of came to me at work a few days ago. There will be more chapters. I have actually already finished chapter 3, but i need to finish chapter 2 (obviously) before I post it. Please let me know how I am doing. Thanks.  
_

* * *

Going Back to Scranton

'_Who would have ever imagined that a simple message on a post-it note and an old yogurt lid could change your life so much?' _Jim thought to himself as he made what felt like the longest drive of his life to get back to her. He had so many thoughts swirling through his mind. He had just ended things with Karen & left her in New York. He didn't know what would happen if she didn't get the job and had to come back to Scranton. Jim felt like a bit of an ass as he admitted to himself that he didn't really care. He had liked Karen. She was smart, funny and attractive. They had some good times together, but there was one glaring flaw he saw in her… She would never be Pam.

Jim had no idea what he was going to say or do when he got back to the office. He felt so many things; he didn't even know where to begin. He thought back to that night that he had told Pam his truth; that he was in love with her. So much had happened since that night, but that was the one thing that remained constant. He still loved her with every ounce of his being. He couldn't shake it, no matter how hard he tried. Even when he was 150 miles away in Stamford he couldn't let Pam go. Even with Karen lying next to him, Pam was his first thought in the morning and his last thought when he closed his eyes at night. He knew that would never change. Jim had been a haunted man for all those months and it seemed even more so when the branch closed and he returned. He had tried so hard to distance himself from Pam when she was the only thing he wanted. Though Jim didn't really want Karen there, he hoped that her presence would give him the distraction he needed.

Even though he had been at the wheel, Jim had been so lost in his own thoughts for the entire drive that he was surprised when he pulled into the parking lot. He sat in his car for what could have been 2 minutes or 2 hours before he finally opened the door and got out. He walked slowly but with a purpose. Though it had only been a day, it felt as if he hadn't seen Pam in months. Things had been strange between them since he returned. Jim wanted to walk in and kiss her. He wanted to drop to his knees and just hold her. He inhaled deeply as he pressed the button for the elevator. As the elevator rose to the Dunder-Mifflin floor and came to a stop, he remembered that as far as Pam knew, he and Karen were still together. He would need to explain all of this to her outside the office. He stepped out of the elevator and went to the door, taking another deep and deliberate breath. As he walked in, his eyes immediately went to the reception desk only to find it empty. Looking to his left he saw Dwight with a puzzled and somewhat maniacal look. Just before Jim could ask where she was he saw her sitting in the conference room. He opened the door, only slightly tilting himself in.

"Pam, sorry. Um... are you free for dinner tonight?" he asked her with a smile.

"Yes," she replied, somewhat stunned yet happily.

"All right. Then it's a date," he turned and closed the door and walked straight out of the office without so much as a word to anyone else.

_'Tonight,' _he thought to himself as the elevator went down, _'Tonight I tell her that I never stopped loving her.'_

* * *


	2. The Date

_Well I finished Chapter 2. It happened faster than I had thought it would._

* * *

Jim was still in disbelief that he had actually done it. He and Pam were going on a date tonight. He walked in his apartment, threw his key down on the coffee table and tossed his jacket over a chair. He ran both hands across his face as he sat on the edge of his couch and let his arms fall to rest on top of his knees. "You did it Halpert," he said aloud to himself. He sat there for a few minutes going over the events of the day in his mind. What a day it had been. He looked up at the clock and saw that it was just after five; she would be leaving work now. He needed to call and verify a time with her.

"Pam? Hey, It's me"

"Oh, Hi Jim."

"So… I did this crazy thing, I asked you on a date and didn't even bother to get a time. What was I thinking?"

"Well Halpert you really messed up there. Must have been the 'Big Haircut' talking."

"Great. Now you have jokes too, Beesley? What time can I pick you up to make it up to you?"

"Let's go with 7:30. Do you know where my new place is?"

"Nope, sadly I am not feeling my telekinetic powers today so I may need a little help with this one."

"Oh, you definitely need help Halpert…"

They both laughed as Pam gave Jim her address and he said he would see her soon. He wanted so much just to go to her as soon as their call ended, but he knew he needed to wait. The next two and half hours dragged by. He had showered, deciding to have his hair as close to his old style as possible, and gotten dressed and still had half an hour left. Being too anxious to sit and wait it out he headed her direction. He knew it would only take a few minutes to get there, but that didn't matter. Jim pulled up in front of her apartment building with 15 minutes to spare. Not wanting to seem over-eager he decided he would wait in the car until just before 7:30. Not even two minutes later his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Halpert, I hope you get here soon because there is some vaguely familiar looking guy sitting outside my apartment. I might just go out with him instead of you."

"Uh oh, I had better hurry. He must be devastatingly handsome for you to even consider that. Should I kick his ass?"

"You could do that, or you could stop being a weirdo and come up to my apartment," she laughed.

"So I'm a weirdo now. Thanks Beesley. That means a lot."

Jim closed his phone and got out of his car. He walked up the two flights of stairs to her apartment and rang the doorbell. When she opened the door he felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Wow Beesley. You look…"

"Not so bad yourself Halpert."

"I mean you really look absolutely amazing."

Jim saw her cheeks flush as he smiled at her. She had an emerald green silky top that was lower cut than he had ever seen her wear and black pants that fit her body perfectly in all the right places. Her hair was completely down and was in long, loose curls around her face. He had never seen her this way before.

"So do you want to come in for a minute or should we head out?" she asked.

"We should probably get going," he said "and besides, if I come in there we may never leave." A nervous grin formed on his face as she blushed at his suggestive comment. She grabbed her purse of the table by her door and stepped out into the hallway with him, turning to lock the door behind her. He couldn't help but look her up and down. She turned around just in time to catch him in the act. He flashed her that signature smile of his and said, "Come on Beesley. Let's get you some dinner." He took are hand and down to his car they went.

The date went perfectly. He had decided to take her to Cugino's since that is where they had first eaten lunch together. They had a few glasses of wine with dinner and ended up spending 2 hours at the restaurant. They talked about everything. Pam told him about all the crazy things that had happened while he had been gone. He told her about Andy's antics in Stamford. They thoroughly enjoyed each other company. It was almost as if he had never left. He told her about what happened in New York and that he and Karen were done. A smile came across her face when he said those words.

"Sorry. I just… I just can't believe you did that. I can't believe you are really here," she said.

"Why don't we get out of here? Do you want to go to my place and watch a movie or something?" he asked.

"Um, sure. That sounds good," she replied.

Jim became slightly nervous when she agreed to his suggestion, knowing they would be alone at his place. Jim paid the bill and they went out to the car. It was a 10-minute drive to his apartment. They didn't say much on the trip. He had some music playing and they mostly just listened. When they got to his apartment he got out and opened her door for her. She smiled as she stepped out of his car and they walked hand in hand to his front door. He fumbled nervously with his keys as he unlocked the door and they went inside. This was the first time she had been to his new place. He had cleaned up before he had left for their date. Jim didn't want any sign of Karen to be present. She was out of his life and he didn't want her things lying around to detract from anything if Pam came back to his place after dinner.

"Nice place Halpert," she said as she sat down on his couch.

"Um, thanks," he said as he sat down next to her.

Jim turned to face her knowing what he was about to say. They had just gotten there and he had hoped to get through a movie and get in to this conversation later, but he knew he would never make it. He had to tell her.

"Pam, I need to tell you something," he said. Their eyes met in an intense gaze as he took a deep breath. "The entire time I was in Stamford you were all that I could think about. It hurt so fucking much for me to leave Scranton after I told you how a felt, but I just couldn't be here anymore. That was the single hardest thing I have ever done in my life. I know this may seem fast since I just ended things with Karen, but I am still in love with you. I never stopped loving you."

He could see tears welling up in her eyes as he felt that familiar sting in his own. He didn't say anything else and they just looked at each other for a moment. Pam broke their silence by saying, "Jim, you have no idea how much I have wanted to hear that tonight. I love you too. I have for a long time now." He took her in his arms as happy tears began to pour from both of their eyes. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. He kissed her like it was the only thing that he needed. She was his air in that moment. The sweet fulfillment of her lips against his was almost too much to take, yet he kissed her still. He pulled away only to kiss the tears from her cheeks and return to her lips.

Pam pushed him back lightly with her palms. "Jim, I want you," she said in almost a whisper. Her eyes were searching his face for some sort of response. He didn't know what to say. He had dreamt of this moment so many times. He had made a mental checklist time and time again of all the places he wanted to kiss her, all the things he wanted to do. Though he wanted her more than he had ever wanted anyone he was slightly apprehensive.

"Are you sure Pam? I don't want this to go too fast. I don't want you to have any regrets."

"Jim, I have thought about this moment more times than I should probably admit. I want you. I would never have any regrets. I am in love with you and I want to be with you."

With those words he stood up and took her into his arms kissing her deeply once again. He took her hand and they went into his room. This was the most amazing night of his life.


	3. The Morning After

_I had this chapter done before I even finished chapter 2. It pretty much wrote it's self when I woke up this morning. Some one was having good dreams last night! I haven't decided if I will add more to this story or not. I will wait and see what the reviews say first unless something just comes to me_

* * *

The morning sun filtering through Jim's blinds played off her features beautifully. Pam's sleep tussled hair had an amber-like glow. He lay next her watching as she took soft breaths as she slept. He slowly ran his long fingers down the curve of her back, noticing again how soft and smooth her skin was. He thought about the events of the night before that had led to her being here in his bed. His eye wandered over her face and naked body that was ever so delicately draped in his cotton sheets. _'She is perfect,' _he thought to himself as he smiled. At that moment Jim became very aware of the fact that he was naked too. Though they had experienced each other for the first time the night before, the realization of being naked next to her aroused him. He placed a soft kiss on her shoulder blade as her eyes blinked open. When his eyes met hers a smile crept across her face.

"Good Morning," he smiled.

"Good Morning yourself," she said, her voice still slightly raspy with sleep. She inched herself closer to him, nuzzling her head into the nook of his arm. As she pressed her body against his, she could feel him hard against her. She gazed up locking eyes with him. He kissed her on the tip of her nose and them rolled her on to her back. He leaned into her and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. He thought to himself that he could get used to the idea of waking up next to her every morning. She ran her fingers through his hair as he continued to kiss her, moving slowly down her neck, placing a soft kiss on her collarbone. She had squirmed with pleasure at this the previous night. A repeat performance was in order. He marveled at the taste of her. Her skin was slightly sweet against his tongue as he lightly sucked on her earlobe. She made soft little noises as he did. The simplicity of this was enough to drive him over the edge. They locked eyes again as he positioned himself over her. Her legs falling to his sides as he looked down on her.

"I love you Pam," he said in almost a whisper.

She pulled his face to hers and kissed him gently, " I love you too, Jim."

He moved himself into position and slowly entered her, inch at a time. He kept his eyes locked with hers as he entered her more deeply. The subtle movement of her mouth drove him crazy. She bit her lip as he penetrated her fully taking long, slow thrusts. He loved the way she felt around him, it was as if there bodies were perfectly made for each other. This was a whole new experience. He had been with plenty of women, but this felt totally different. She moaned in pleasure as he made love to her. He tangled his hands in her hair as he kissed her, her breath quickening. In that moment, their climaxes were simultaneous. He pushed deeper into her as both of their bodies trembled with the force of the pleasure.

A few moments later, he rolled off of her and onto his back. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his side. She draped her leg over him and wrapped her arm around his body. He knew this was the start of the rest of his life with her. She rested her head on his chest and he held her firmly against him as they drifted back to sleep.


	4. Coffee & a Tshirt

_This is a short one. It was in my head when I woke up this morning. I have another chapter in the works as well. Hope to have it up shortly! Thanks for the reviews!! Keeps me motivated!  
_

* * *

  


* * *

  


Jim awoke abruptly, sitting straight up in his bed. Pam wasn't next to him. _'Had it all been a dream?" _ was the first thing to cross his mind; just that thought was enough to make his heart sink. He blinked the sleep away from his eyes and scanned his room for any sign of her. He gave a sigh of relief as a saw her clothes tossed across his desk. It had been real. She was still there. At that moment she walked into his bedroom holding two cups of coffee. He had awoken so startled that he didn't even notice the smell of it filling the air. Pam had one of his t-shirts on, her hair was wild and her make up gone. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Morning Halpert. I was going to try and be all domestic and make you breakfast, but someone is lacking in the grocery department. The best I could do was coffee," she said with a smile as she handed him a cup.

"Thanks Beesley. Yea, Saturday mornings are usual when I do my shopping, but obviously I had more important things to attend to his morning," he said. They both laughed as she sat down next to him on his bed, his hand coming the rest on her thigh. The reality was so much better than the dream. Pam was here with him and he still couldn't believe it. As they started to discuss the day ahead, all Jim could think of was that he wanted it to be this way everyday. Waking up to her was the most amazing feeling. He was on a natural high.

"What's that face? You look like you are up to something Halpert," she said with an inquisitive look.

"Nothing, I'm just glad your here," he said. She flashed him a quick smile as she continued to talk about what they should do that day. He watched her mouth intently as she spoke, all the while one thing going through his mind, _'Im going to marry her.'_ The thought alone made smile spread across his face as he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss.


	5. French Onion Chips

_Another short one, I keep getting these little bursts of inspiration through out the day. I may have another chapter up later one tonight. Thanks again for the reviews!!_

* * *

'_This is such a perfect day," _Jim thought to himself as he took their coffee mugs to the kitchen. He watched Pam walk past the kitchen and back into his bedroom. He peeked into the room and saw her pulling her pants on.

"And just what do you think you are doing there, Beesley? I have a pretty strict 'no pants on Pam' policy around here," he said as her crossed his arms over his chest, trying to give her his most serious look.

She rolled her eyes at him as she zipped pants, trying to fight back a grin. "Well, I know you mentioned earlier that Saturday's are usually your grocery day. I didn't want to hold you up from that all-important task. Besides I will require there to be French onion chips next time I come over or that'll be it," her smile finally stretching across her face as she giggled.

"Yes Ma'am, French onion chips it is; but the only way I am letting you out of my sight today is if you tell me I can see you again tonight," he said as her walked over to her pulling her in for a kiss.

"Well Halpert, I will have to reschedule my weekly appointment of doing nothing on a Saturday night, but I guess I can mange that."

"Good it's a date then. Now, let's get you out of these pants," he said as he flashed her a somewhat devilish grin.

"Halpert, You are completely insatiable!" she said as she pushed him down onto the bed. She kissed him and then walked out of the room. She stuck her head back in and said, "Come on now, I already gave in up on the first date, have to make you wait for something!" Pam said as she laughed.

Jim sat up shaking his head trying to hold back his own laughter, "Wow Beesley. Who knew you were such as tease. Let's get you home."

Half an hour later he was dropping her off at her apartment. He lost count of how many goodbye kisses they had in his car before he left.

"I will see you in a few hours. How's 7 o'clock?" he asked, just before he kissed her again.

"Seven sounds good," she said as she turn to exit his car, "Now you better get out of here before I bring you upstairs and you don't get any grocery shopping done today!"

"Don't tempt me Beesley," he said as he shot her a sly grin.

She just smiled at him and headed up to her apartment. It was 2 o'clock; five hours until he would see her again, _' Five hours too long,'_ he thought as he drove away.


	6. Text Messages

_Just a cute little chapter that leads up to date number 2! Let me know what you think! _

* * *

Jim sat his grocery bags on his kitchen counter and began to unload them. As he came across the French onion chips, he smiled. He had missed Pam before, but never like this. Each passing minute felt like an eternity without her. He had known true happiness over the last 24 hours and he knew he never wanted to let this feeling go. At that moment his phone vibrated in his pocket. A smile quickly spread across his face again as opened his phone and read her text message.

"Someone better have remembered my chips! (missing you already Halpert)_"_

"Beesley with the threats! I missed you before you were even out of my car."

"Is it 7 yet??"

"I have no problem coming back now, trust me."

"As much as I would LOVE that, you can't. It would spoil the surprise."

"Oooh, surprise? Should I be worried? Haha"

"No more questions Halpert. See you at 7"

"Have I mentioned that I love it when you order me around? See you then."

"Shut it Halpert, and don't be late!"

Jim closed his phone and leaned back against the counter, huge smile still intact. He couldn't help but think about the future. Not just tonight, but a year from now, 5 years, even 20. He blinked himself out of his deep thought when he noticed the time. He decided he needed to shower and get moving if he was going to be at her place by seven. He was anxious to get back to her and feel that future in his arms again.


	7. Surprising Surprises

_just a quick update: i haven't abandoned my story! i have about 2 chapters left on this one i have just been so busy that i haven't had time to complete them yet. i am getting married june 7, so it may be after that when i get to finish this story. i am looking forward to wrapping this one up as i have a couple of other cute ideas! thanks for reading! check back soon!_

* * *

Jim flipped his phone open to check the time just as he knocked on her door.

'_6:45. Early, oops,' _he thought to himself as he heard Pam through the door.

"Coming! I'm Coming!"

He smiled as she flung the door open, almost hanging off of it. She had on a dark blue cotton spaghetti strap dress that just grazed her knees. Her feet were bare, her hair pulled half back.

"Damn Beesley, that's quite a surprise," He said as he studied her dress.

"Not the surprise, but thanks," she said with a smile.

Only as he stepped into her apartment did he notice the smell of food lingering in the air.

"Did you make me dinner Beesley?" he asked as he leaned in and gave her a kiss. She took his hand and led him into the kitchen.

"Why yes I did. You are a little early so I just need to finish up."

He leaned against her kitchen counter and watched as she removed some chicken from the oven. She then took a lid off of one of the pots on her stove and began stirring its contents. He couldn't help himself. He stepped up behind her and wrapped both of his long arms around her waist. He brushed her hair to the side and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"Jim are you trying to make me ruin the dinner I slaved over for you?" she asked with a giggle.

"No Beesley, wouldn't dream of it," he said as he kissed the side of her neck and returned to leaning against her counter.

Pam finished up and pulled out two plates. He grabbed the bottle of wine off the counter and they went to her table. It was a nice dinner. He would later describe it as the best meal he ever had. After dinner Jim helped her clear the table and he couldn't help but think of the future again. Doing the dished had never felt so good, or right for that matter. He couldn't believe that such a little domestic task could make him feel the things he was at that moment. It was all so new and excited yet they had a level of intimacy between them that made it feel as if they had been together for years. After he helped her with the dishes they took a seat on her couch.

"Well Pam you've done it now. You know I am going to expect this from now on, right? I mean how can I go back to cooking for myself after tonight. You may never get rid of me"

"Damn. I thought for sure my cooking would drive you away. I guess I need to dial it back a notch, huh?"

He laughed as he pulled her closer to him. He kissed her on her forehead as she snuggled up in his arms.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" she asked.

"And what exactly does the 'or something' option entail?" he said half joking as she turned to look at him.

He instantly recognized the look in her eyes. He immediately felt himself becoming aroused. She kissed him deeply and climbed on top of him. She ran her fingers through his hair as his hands moved up and down her sides finally wrapping tightly around her and pulling her in closer. She started fumbling with the buttons on his shirt as he ran his hand down the length of her body again. Minutes later his shirt was off and she was kissing his neck and chest. She stopped for a moment and locked eyes with him.

"I have thought about this all day," she said just before she kissed him again.

"Me too, Pam. I love you. I wasn't just saying that last night. I meant it."

"I love you too Jim."

They kissed again as he slid his hands underneath her dress and let them come to rest on her surprisingly bare hips.

"Surprise!" she whispered in his ear, just before she kissed his neck.


End file.
